Removing odors from items such as clothing and other gear has become increasingly important to hunters, sportsmen, and to the general public. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices that make removing odors from these items more efficient. There is currently a particular need for removing odors from athletic gear such as athletic jerseys, pads, helmets, braces, shoes, athletic gear, and hunting gear. Various embodiments of the present odor removing ozone assembly recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art devices.